Disciples of Konoha
by XxSword-and-PenxX
Summary: Sakura moves to the small town of Konoha expecting a rather calm senior year. What she didn't expect was to get noticed by the shockingly young Disciples of Konoha MC president. What will Sakura and Kakashi be willing to do to fight for their friends, the club, and their love? KakaSaku Biker AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There's a lot to be said about moving almost every two years of your life. It wasn't easy, but as a military kid, it came with the territory. Probably the worst thing about it all was going to a school where you weren't surrounded by kids in the same situation, an off base school. That was the one thing Sakura was dreading about the start of her Senior year, being the 'New Girl' in a small town where everyone had grown up with each other. Despite her resignation she felt the small tug of excitement in her chest, a new adventure. Her parents had always advertised moving as an adventure, a new place with new things to see. She smiled lightly to herself her fingers tapping against the wheel as she drove.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringtone blaring through the speakers, her aunt's name popping up on the little screen in place of her navigation. Answering the call she smiled to herself.

"Aunt Tsunade-"

"Where are you?! Are you alright? Oh I knew I should've driven with you." Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Aunt Tsunade, I just passed the welcome sign. I'll be there in a few minutes ok?" she said receiving no answer just silence. As she opened her mouth to speak again a loud squeal pierced her ears. Sakura winced.

"I can't wait! Ok I'll be waiting, I called ahead to Mike's I just got home anyway from the hospital!" After hanging up, Sakura exhaled through her nose, rolling down her window letting the humid air roll through the car. Inhaling deeply the wild haired brunette smelled rain, the scent calming any doubts she had about moving to the small town of Konoha.

As she drove through it all she could think of was it was the most picturesque place she'd ever seen. The august weather had apparently been kind, the trees that lined Main Street were thick and green, all the small shops had windowboxes bursting with color. Her eyes drifted over the bookstore, her eyes softening.

When going through her parent's things, she'd found a picture of them, her mom in bell bottoms and a long flowing top and her dad in his high school varsity jacket. Her mom was laying on her back with her head in her dad's lap, looking up at him lovingly as he read from a book. The bookstore had been bought and sold, but remained almost unchanged or so Tsunade had told her. She smiled turning off the red cobblestone road and began driving through the streets admiring the quaint houses and their vibrant colors. The last house on the end of the street was smaller than the others, but to Sakura was perfect.

The one story house was a soft yellow color with white shutters and trim and a light blue door. The grass was short and lush, and flour beds filled with vibrant flowers flanked three white wooden steps up to the porch. Putting her car in park she slid from the drivers seat and winced, rubbing her numb back side with one hand while she stretched the other up over her head. Her back popped slightly and she felt her stomach muscles tighten as she stretched, sighing happily as she turned away from the house and to the street.

She should have heard it before that moment, but she must have been so focused on finally being there that she missed the low rumbling of the motorcycle until it rushed past her. It was involuntary, the squeal that burst past her lips as she leaped out of the way. She knew the rider wouldn't have hit her, but she still felt indignation and anger course through her.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving!" she yelled at the leather jacket clad rider. Pushing the long pink strands of hair from out of her face, she watched as the rider squealed to a halt turning to look over their shoulder. She couldn't see their face, the dark visor and the helmet itself obstructing it from view. She did glance at the jacket, not able to make out the words or symbol clearly. The rider after what seemed like forever raised a gloved hand and gave a two finger salute before revving the engine twice and accelerating down the street.

She sighed, annoyed and slightly embarrassed at her outburst she turned and grabbed her phone and keys from the drivers seat shutting the car. Locking it she jogged up the slightly jagged concrete path and didn't even make it to the steps before Tsunade flung herself out the front door and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here." With her face buried in Sakura's hair, the words were slightly muffled but she could hear the emotion in them.

"So am I Aunt Tsunade….so am I." Pulling back she looked into the eyes of her Aunt with a large bright smile. Her aunt young, having just turned thirty six, and was one of three blood related relatives she had left. Her mother had been an only child, and her dad was the oldest of three siblings and the only one with children, and that was just one. Her. She smiled at the blonde woman in front of her and pulled her in for another hug before letting Tsunade take her in to the house.

The inside was just as adorable and quaint as the outside, with soft whites and tan colors mixed in with dark navy blue and greens in the pillows, rugs, basically every decoration Tsunade meticulously chose for her home. It felt nice, to be in a house again, something so filled with warmth and light. Her old home felt so empty compared to this.

"Alright so, your room is upstairs down the hall to the right. I already decorated it, I hope it's not too much! Dinner should be ready here soon I was thinking maybe we could go pick it up," Tsunade grinned before cursing under her breath as her phone jingled in her pocket. She rolled her eyes and pulled it from the pocket of her jeans and answered it, ducking into the kitchen. Sakura just moved around the house, setting down her keys and wallet and pulling her long pink hair into a messy bun.

A frustrated groan came from the kitchen and Sakura bit back a laugh as a dejected looking Tsunade came around the corner.

"Sorry kid, they need me at the hospital. You can still go get dinner if you want, there's money on the counter." Tsunade was bustling around the small dining room gathering the white coat thrown over the back of one of the mismatched chairs surrounding the small antique table. Turning to her, Sakura could see the regret in her aunt's face and merely shook her head.

"Go, maybe I'll stop by the hospital after grabbing dinner. I can leave it for you if you're too busy," she said with a small grin, Tsunade sighed happily.

"Thanks that would be wonderful, there's a spare key beside the money in the kitchen so lock up when you leave!" Sakura nodded and watched Tsunade bustle towards the door, stop, turn back, turn back to the door again, and then shake her head.

"Alright you know where to find me! I'll see you later kiddo, sorry about this."

"No don't apologize. Just go, I'll see you in a bit!" Sakura reassured her, waving as Tsunade finally bolted from the door and towards her silver Mini Cooper parked in the drive. Sakura watched her peel out and zip down the street.

"Well….I guess I'll bring in my stuff," she muttered to herself. Her car had been full of her belongings, small things that she could fit in it and mementos. Her parents things had already been shipped and were in a storage locker not far from the edge of town. She had wanted to keep them close, but knew space would be limited.

It took more trips than she was expecting to haul all of her boxes into her room and begin sorting everything. It was small but Tsunade had really taken into consideration her love of earthy decorations. Her bed was settled onto a dark wood bedframe that had matching bedside tables and dresser. The plush white comforter called her name and she found herself craving sleep, but thought better of it. There was space for her pictures on the bedside table and dresser, as well as blank spaces on the walls.

Turning towards the window she smiled widely as she noticed the bay widow, with a comfortable looking widow seat perfect for her to sit and read the many books she owned. After successfully putting her clothes and shoes away she decided to shower and unload her toiletries in the bathroom just down the hall. Thankful for the hot steaming water Sakura scrubbed the grime of travel off her skin and her hair, finally stepping from the shower once the heat and lack of sustenance made her slightly dizzy.

Wrapping herself up in one of the thick fluffy towels she sighed and made her way back into her bedroom to figure out what to wear. Deciding on a pair of jean shorts and a long sleeved shirt she slid them on over her underwear and bra, pulling the mass of wet hair out from under the collar and shivering. Checking her phone she realized that their food would be waiting so she slid on brown sandals and jogged down the stairs. Taking the few bills and spare key from the kitchen counter she made her way towards her car, locking the front door behind her.

The summer air was too fresh and sweet to ignore, so she rolled down the windows of her jeep and blasted the grungy and wonderful sound of classic rock and roll. She received a few looks from people as she drove but wasn't embarrassed in the least, lettin the soft breeze whip her hair around her face as it dried.

The diner was cute and classic, a bright neon sign notifying her where to stop. Sakura pulled into the gravel parking lot and parked, careful to avoid the cluster of motorcycles on one side, and practically brand new sports cars on the other.

Hopping out of the jeep she shot a quick text to Tsunade to tell her she was picking up their food, before entering the quaint restaurant. Her bright green eyes took in all of the details from the black and white checkered floors to the red leather booths and stools. It was unique and vintage, but looking at the faces that stared so keenly back at her it was a hangout spot for younger people in the town.

Just like the parking lot, the diner seemed to be split. On one half of the diner, what looked to be the well off preppy kids took up two booths laughing and talking back and forth. Hearing the bell over the door their conversation seemed to die as she stepped in, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder as she feigned indifference.

They were all so attractive and it caught Sakura off guard. The dark haired boy with pale skin stared out the window while the tall blond next to him nudged him. A girl with bright red hair and glasses seemed to glare at her angrily, while a brunette boy and raven haired girl nodded at her, the girl shooting a timid smile. Sakura smiled back, intrigued by the lavender eye color before focusing back on the man behind the counter.

"Welcome to Mike's what can I do for you?" She smiled softly and stepped up to the counter.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Tsunade," Sakura explained and handed over the twenty she pulled from her pocket. The man grinned and took the money, getting her the change and heading into the back to grab their order.

Sakura turned to look over at the other half of the diner and stilled. Six or seven people dressed in an almost punk style stared at her, all wearing familiar leather jackets.

From where she stood she could see the image on the back this time, and the words on a rocker patch above the much larger black and white patch. Two white hands seemed to be pressed together in prayer were wrapped twice around by a black rosary, but instead of a cross at the end of the beads it was a sort of black dagger. Sakura recognized it as a kunai.

The rocker patch above the prayer hands almost glared at her, the white gothic print letters so visible and obvious.

Disciples of Konoha

Blinking, Sakura watched as a stunning blond slid from the booth and stalked gracefully towards her. The long blond pony tail swished as she walked, her leather jacket pulled over a short and slightly revealing purple romper, black peep toe velvet heels accentuated her mile long legs.

"Hey! You're the new girl right?" Startled, Sakura nodded and was completely disarmed by the wide smile of the super model girl in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Ino! I'll be giving you your tour tomorrow, I'm so glad I got to meet you before then! God you're gorgeous," Sakura grinned at her, a wide smile spreading across her face. Absently she heard the door open behind them.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura." Ino seemed to approve, before turning to glance over her shoulder at her friends who called out to her. "Hey are you busy? You can come hang out with us if you want!" Sakura felt a warmth bloom in her chest, turning to take the offered take out order in a large white paper bag. "I would but I've gotta take dinner to my Aunt at the hospital. Thanks though, raincheck?" Ino nodded and smiled widely.

"Absolutely, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok? I'll bring coffee." Without another word Ino turned and strode back to the booth she'd previously been in, sliding up next to a brunette man with a toothpick between his teeth who smoothly wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

Turning to head out Sakura practically ran into a brick wall.

Rubbing her nose she blinked away the startled tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. The deep velvet chuckle brought her eyes up to the person that she'd run into.

A scarred leather jacket did little to his obvious athletic build, a black and white flannel hung open to reveal a white shirt underneath. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck, glinting lightly. The diner seemed to have gone quiet, as Sakura hissed out a breath and lifted her eyes.

Silver hair obviously disheveled from a helmet hung down over a dark grey eye while the other was an almost crimson brown color. The pink scar running through the crimson eye had her licking her lips, and for a moment she thought those eyes darkened. The man's face was obscured by a black and white paisley bandana pulled up over his nose.

"Next time you wanna yell at someone Pinky, don't stand in the middle of the road." His voice was like honey, smooth and deep and seductive. But Sakura's eyes flashed and she lifted a finger poking him hard in the chest as she realized this had been the asshole she'd encountered earlier.

"Next time don't fly through a neighborhood. Seriously how dumb are you?" She hissed, surprised he didn't flinch away from her. Instead he just stared at her, until she rolled her eyes with a scoff and maneuvered around him and out the door. Gasping in the cooling night air Sakura berated herself the entire way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Of course_ Sakura had over slept on her first day of her senior year. _Of course_ it was because she'd been all to happy having a rather hot and heavy sex dream about one silver haired biker. She'd had fifteen minutes to get up, rifle through a large suitcase, pull out the first thing she could find and practically fly out the door.

Thankful it had been a cute outfit, Sakura thanked whatever god she'd been praying to as she rushed around. She wore white capris pants with an emerald colored silky tank top under, and a jean jacket over it. She'd tossed on the same sandals as the night before, and raced from the house and into her Jeep.

Pulling into the parking lot Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself before sliding from the car and shutting the door behind her.

"Oi! New girl!" Her head whipped around to see the blond guy from the diner the night before, hurrying towards her with a lopsided and completely contagious grin. Behind him the brooding raven haired male and the girl with the red hair and glasses followed. Once they caught up to Sakura the blond smiled widely.

"Hey I'm Naruto! We saw you last night at the diner. You were so cool standing up to that bastard!" Sakura blinked taking a half a step backwards and raising a brow.

"Bastard?" Naruto nodded and Sakura heard a scoff from the girl behind him.

"You don't know this yet but you went toe to toe with the president of a biker gang." The other brow raised in understanding, and she nodded.

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's got this terrible temper and has been in a ton of fights. He dropped out of high school to work for their gang and now he runs it. That scar on his eye? Some people say he got that when he killed his first man!" Sakura didn't know if she wanted to believe him or not. It sounded like rumours and hearsay. But what if it wasn't.

"You're better off leaving him alone, as well as that blond bimbo Ino. All of those leather jacket wearing monkeys are degenerates." The girl hissed out and Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Taking a threatening step forward, Sakura leaned in to snarl at the girl.

"You know what, I think I'll make my own judgements thank you very much. At least Ino was kind and doesn't have hair that looks like a five year old cut it." Sakura, glanced at the blond boy with a small frown.

"I'll make my own opinions thanks." And with that's turned on her heel and stalked towards the front office. She found Ino easily enough, and the blonde just raised a perfectly sculpted brow at the smoke coming from her ears.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" She asked smoothly handing over a to-go cup of coffee. Sakura took it as she pushed her hair out of her face and attempted to smooth it.

"Apparently I made town history yesterday and have been warned away from anyone wearing a leather jacket," she said with a roll of her eyes. Ink nodded with a grave face before it disappeared behind a wide smile.

"I was gonna mess with you but I can't! So you met Karin," Ino snorted and took a couple of papers off the school secretary's desk. Waving for Sakura to follow, she turned and entered the school and the busy halls.

"So here's the deal. Karin is a bitch and fancies herself the queen around here. Which is hilarious to me. She's pissy because you're new and gorgeous, and obviously we're gonna be friends," Ino tossed over her shoulder. Sakura laughed and nodded, not able to do anything but agree.

"Now, do you do any sports? Cheer? Dance?" Sakura smiled for a moment and shifted her backpack strap on her shoulder.

"Ah I've always done cheer." Ino sighed happily and grinned at her, stopping in front of an ugly blue locker.

"This is you, here's your combination. Cheer tryouts are on Thursday so I expect to see you there, can't have you sitting in the bleachers during football season without me. This one's mine," she said with a wide smile tapping the locker beside Sakura's with a perfectly painted sharp nail the color of plum. She opened her locker as Ino did, and placed her backpack in, taking out a pen, a notebook, and a binder. She'd have to make sure to go get more supplies after school.

"So I checked our schedules and we have every class together, which is super handy. Hey by the way….." Ino trailed off and shrugged off her jacket. She clutched it in her hand tightly and have Sakura a timid smile.

"Kakashi….he's not a bad guy. Those rumors that Queen bitch and the knuckleheads like to spread are a bunch of bull. I just want you to know he'd never hurt you," Ino said, biting her lip as she stuffed her jacket into her locker.

"I figured they were embellished. Don't worry Ino I won't judge you because you're in a gang." Ino rolled her eyes but grinned.

"So, I am but I'm not. I'm Genma's old lady." Sakura raised a brow and Ino snorted turning down the hallway towards their first class.

"His one and only. Most guys refer to their girlfriends as their old lady but for guys who grow up around it, who take it seriously like it's supposed to, it's a partnership. It's so much more, like a wife without the ring….yet." She smiled widely and Sakura couldn't help her own smile. They entered the class to see Naruto and the raven haired boy sitting on their desks, and Sakura was surprised when they greeted her and Ino.

"Oh yeah, Naruto and Sasuke are cool when they aren't around Karin." Ino snorted and gave Naruto a wide grin. Sasuke glared but it looked half hearted.

Sakura took the desk in front of Ino and turned so they could talk still.

"That's really cool though. Like it seems so solid. Do they go here too?" Sakura asked, not liking the way her heart skipped a beat at the idea of seeing the tall silver haired biker from her dreams stalking the halls like a wolf ready to pounce. Ino shook her head with a sigh.

"Nah, most of the guys you saw yesterday are older. Kakashi and Genma are twenty-five, Tenzo

and Itachi are twenty-three." Sakura nodded, and smiled. Ino looked like she'd been expecting judgement, but Sakura just sighed.

"Dating an older guy must be nice." Ino gave her a thousand watt smile and was about to go into a tirade when their teacher walked in.

The day went by quickly and Sakura was thankful it'd been relatively uneventful. She'd only gotten a few stares but after a few classes she just wasn't that interesting anymore, it seemed. Heading out to the parking lot with Ino Sakura picked up the distinct sound of engines rumbling.

As the two girls walked towards the parking lot, Sakura could make out three motorcycles idling beside the sidewalk. It was almost comical how wide of a berth the rest of the students gave to the men on motorcycles. The tall brunette with the tooth puck smoothly got off of his bike and held his arms out, Ino practically squealing took off and launched herself at him. Sakura smiled to herself softly, walking up behind them.

"Oh! Baby! This is Sakura, she's new here but we're already best friends," Ino said proudly moving over to drape an arm over Sakura's shoulder. Genma grinned around his toothpick and eyed the girl for a moment.

"Nice to meet you. You coming with us?" He asked as his girlfriend sidled up to him smiling at her.

"Oh please do! It'd be so fun! We have this tradition of throwing like a huge bonfire after the first day of school. It's good for moral. You need to come!" Sakura glanced between the two and shifted, looking around before her eyes found that insane mop of silver.

He was leaned forward against his handlebars, black leather gloves covering his hands. He wore a black T-shirt beneath the leather jacket this time, but the bandanna was still pulled up and over his nose.

His eyes swirled with something that made Sakura tingle. She licked her lips, and those intense eyes flickered down to watch the movement, as if wanting to memorize it and commit it to memory. She smiled, her heart hammering in her chest as heat thrummed through her body.

Looking back up to Ino she nodded.

"I need to pick up a few things before I do, and change. If you send me the location I can meet you all there," Sakura suggested with a small grin. Ino cried out in joy and wrapped her in a hug.

"Absolutely! I'll see you there ok?" She asked before turning and mounting Genma's motorcycle behind the man. Ino pulled on her own helmet and gave a small little wave, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Sakura watched as the man, Kakashi, rolled up in front of her, sticking a foot out for a moment to stop.

"You know….you really should wear a helmet." Inwardly Sakura cursed her awkward comment but the flash of something in Kakashi's eyes made her skin hot to the touch. Her cheeks flushed a bit as he revved the engine and leaned towards her.

"See you tonight Pinky."

"Sakura." He paused looking at her and then her hair, making the pinkette growl. His smooth and sultry chuckle had the rather steamy dream she'd had the night before.

"Right. Well see you tonight then..._Sakura." _

The pink haired woman had to surprise a moan at the sound of her name dropping from his tongue. How could her name have so many promises attached to it with just a tone?

She, in a small show of dominance not unnatural to her, flipped her hair over her shoulder and breezed past him. She heard the engine rev once more before he too peeled out of the parking lot.

For the second time in two days, she berated herself in the car, all the way to the closest grocery store to pick up school supplies. But dammit if her body wasn't just humming in anticipation.

Just as the sun was going down, Ino texted her.

**Hey I was worried you wouldn't be able to find the spot, so I sent someone to come get you! Wear something cute but with closed toed shoes. **

Sakura had already thought about that, and had decided on a pair of light ripped skinny jeans tucked into brown combat boots. She'd decided on a white t-shirt with the signature cartoon looking mouth tongue on it, the Rolling Stones t-shirt her mother had loved wearing. It was a little big on Sakura so she tied it in a knot on her hip, a small sliver of taught pale skin. She heard the rumbling of a motorcycle pull up, and took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door.

She'd pulled her hair into a low bun at the base of her neck, letting her bands hang lose around her face. Locking the door to the house behind her Sakura turned and stopped in her tracks.

"Ready to go Pinky?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Author's note this is rated M for a reason and a smutty scene is in this chapter. I do not own anything all rights belong to Kishimoto.**

**Also, please review and let me know how you're liking it!**

**Chapter Three **

Sakura raised a brow at the man leaning against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest. She suppressed a groan at the fact that this was almost exactly like the start of her sex dream, instead moving down the steps of the front porch with a raised brow and unimpressed look.

Despite the fact that she was _very _impressed.

"It's Sakura."

He just hummed, not speaking anymore as he got on his sleek black motorcycle and started it up. The engine purred to life and Sakura shifted. Kakashi looked at her expectantly, before handing her his helmet he'd been wearing the day before. She took it while eyeing him, and pulled her small cross body strap over across her completely, keeping it in place.

Kakashi watched her pull it on with a grin, of course that was covered by his bandanna so the little hot headed pinkette couldn't see it. Swinging her leg over the back of his bike, Sakura stared at the large black and white patch on his back. She wanted to brush her fingers over it, to feel it. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and almost melted at the feeling of his taught muscled stomach beneath her fingers.

"Hold on tight princess." Sakura opened her mouth to retort but Kakashi lifted his foot and pushed off.

Riding on the back of a motorcycle was almost otherworldly. To feel the wind racing past her, the sight of the trees and buildings passing her by….it was all so incredible.

Kakashi had expected the small woman to scream and grip him tightly, to bury her head in his back. But the little faire queen actually _laughed_. She let out a loud squeal and gripped him tightly at first, but after a minute, she loosened her grip on him. Before letting out one of the most joyful and beautiful laughs he'd ever heard.

It took them close to twenty minutes to get to the bonfire site. Kakashi didn't talk the entire drive, but Sakura had felt his deep rumbling laughter under her hands a few times. As they pulled off on an abandoned road in the woods Sakura watched the trees blur past with a soft smile. When she agreed to move to Konoha, she never imagined this is how she'd celebrate her first day of school.

As his motorcycle rolled into the cleared out space, Sakura was surprised at the number of people who were there. Lawn chairs scattered around an unlit bonfire held people their age and slightly older. Some people carried around red solo cups while others were talking and pointing to different things on their bikes.

But every one stopped and turned as Kakashi rolled in. Suddenly she remembered just who's bike she was on. Kakashi was the president of this MC. Ino had warned her about calling it a gang, because it wasn't. It was a motorcycle club who sometimes got their hands dirty for the greater good.

Sakura pulled the helmet off as she swung her leg over the bike and hopped off. She smiled at Kakashi, who stared at her intently eyes trailing over her body and settling on that strip of smooth pale skin where her shirt had lifted and was tied. They darkened and Sakura felt herself smirk.

"Thanks for the ride Prez."

With that she gave him back the helmet and sauntered away. He watched her go, happily sitting on his bike as his dark eyes followed the swing of her hips, swearing that they were a little more exaggerated than normal. Satisfied that she was being watched out for by Ino, Kakashi moved to find Tenzo.

Sakura got the Ino fashion stamp of approval immediately and was dragged all around the bonfire meeting new people. She met Ten Ten, a skilled MMA fighter with a bubbly disposition. Then she met Sasuke's older brother Itachi, his cousin Obito, and his other cousin Shisui. Surprised that they were related to Sasuke, Sakura spent some time getting to know them.

Every once in a while she'd feel eyes on her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. The silver haired man sat in a large chair, legs extended out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. A cigarette in his hands smoked lightly as he watched his club, and more intently her.

Tearing her eyes away from him, Sakura leveled Ino with a suspicious look.

"Why did you send Kakashi to come pick me up?" Ino just shrugged and turned to her smirking tooth pick obsessed boyfriend.

"Ah darlin that's my fault. I asked if anyone wanted to go pick up our new pink haired friend and he offered right off the bat." Ino jerked back surprised, and Sakura flushed.

"Interesting. The president never shows an interest in women." Itachi mused while lifting a dark glass bottle to his lips, while nodding his head towards the man in question.

Kakashi was rubbing the bridge of his nose as a woman in black daisy dukes squatted beside his chair. Her neon yellow nails were trailing down the arm of his jacket as she tossed thick black hair over her shoulder. Kakashi didn't spare her a glance as he looked around, watching people.

Until he saw Sakura. Something in him switched, and he literally _waved_ off the girl beside him. She huffed and stomped away, leaving an intrigued Kakashi staring at her. Ino gave a pleased little giggle, standing and dragging Genma away somewhere into the woods.

Sakura watched them go, and turned back to look at the intimidating MC president only to find him gone. She didn't understand the pang of disappointment that flooded through her, but decided to push it off and enjoy the night.

Itachi was easy to get along with, as well as Shisui. But where one was bright and happy the other was more subdued and peaceful. Sakura listened to stories about the club, about Sasuke, and Naruto.

She even heard stories about the infamous leader of the club. Obito had silently listened, observing her in a way that made her wonder what he was thinking about and why he found her so interesting. But he was kind enough, and offered a funny anecdote here and there, eventually easing up on the borderline glaring and actually smiled at her.

Sakura has stuck to soda, not wanting to wake up with a hangover especially with the possibility of having another hot sex dream. Not that she was complaining. Her cheeks warmed, and suddenly she felt a little dizzy. Standing she waved off Itachi, Obito, and Shisui informing them she was going to get some cold air and would be right back.

In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea to wander into the woods alone, but the moon was bright and the air was cooling down. It was just right. Sakura could still hear the gravely guitar coming through the speakers back by the bonfire, but the orange and golden glow from the flames had faded into a dark blue. The cooling air gave her goosebumps, the small ridges breaking out across her flesh.

Until something large and warm dropped onto her shoulders.

"Princesses shouldn't wander alone in the woods."

Sakura felt her heart stop, looking down at herself to see a much too big for her leather jacket draped over her shoulders. The smell of smoke mingled with cedar and spices, along with something muskier…..and purely man.

"So what does that make you? The creepy stalker, the big bad wolf, or the knight in leather armor?" Sakura asked, her tone coming out more breathy than she'd wanted it to as her fingers reached out to touch the small patch sewn over the right breast plate.

_PRESIDENT_

"Darlin' I'm sure you've come up with an idea all on your own." Sakura glanced up at him, annoyed at the fact that his bandanna was still in place. Shaking her head she snorted and looked away, put into the woods around them.

"You know actually I haven't." That statement seemed to intrigue him as he turned and looked at her evenly. Not wanting to back away from the challenge she turned and leaned her back against the tree, eyeing him.

"I tend to make judgement based on my own opinions. Not the obviously embellished stories of others." Kakashi was still for a moment, before he stepped closer, and loomed over her. He took his hands from his pockets and pressed them on either side of her shoulders, blocking Sakura in.

"So you're not afraid of me?"

Sakura swallowed and struggled to keep down the blush threatening to bloom across her cheeks.

"I never said that." He tilted his head and leaned down, his face just inches away from hers. His scent hit her fully and she felt herself get dizzy.

"So you are afraid of me."

Emerald eyes sparkled with indignation.

"I'm afraid of what you're doing to me."

"And what am I doing to you princess?"

"Turning me on." Sakura hadn't meant to say it but she was flustered and slipped past her lips before she could stop it. It was silent for a beat. She could literally taste the shift in his demeanor and the air.

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"_Close them woman._" That commanding self righteous tone should not have made her shiver, or made her body pulse but it absolutely did.

Sakura wondered why it was so easy for her eyes to slide shut, her mouth parting in anticipation as his body pressed against hers. She could feel his face on her neck still covered, but the heat of his breath seeped through. His hands moved from the tree back and under his jacket. He placed them on her waist smoothing them down until they found that little strip of exposed skin. He paused.

"Touch me." She hadn't realized she'd been the one to say it, hardly recognizing the husky sultry tone her voice had taken on. But the half growl half moan that had escaped her along with those words seemed to wake something in Kakashi.

His fingers dipped under the fabric of her shirt and pushed it up. His hands were rough, scratching against her soft skin as they rose to her breasts. His right hand cupped one over the soft lacy bra she wore, while the other flattened against her abdomen, ilicting little shivers and gasps.

Sakura felt as though her entire body was pulsing in tune with her rapid heart beat. She was incredibly turned on and the man hadn't even really touched her yet. Body quivering, Sakura suddenly felt the dampness of her panties, and rubbed her thighs together slightly.

"_Sakura_." His voice growled against her throat had her attention snapping back to him. Her fingers twisted in the soft fabric of his shirt as she felt the bandanna give way to hot open mouthed kisses on her neck.

Sakura mewled, her eyes still tightly shut as his tongue traced over her pulse. This time when he uttered her name it was like he was asking permission, his fingers toying with the button to her jeans. Oh _yes._

She nodded, letting out a delicate moan as Kakashi's long nimble fingers pulled open her jeans with a practiced ease. She kept her eyes closed as he toyed with her, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing over her navel and dipping just barely under the band of her panties.

Her breath hitched and she leaned her head back against the rough bark, exposing her long neck and arching her chest into him.

He hummed delighted and his hand teased down, barely skimming over her. His middle finger, cold to the touch, brushed over her sensitive bundle of nerves and she surged forward into him. Kakashi used his free hand to cup the back of her neck.

"That's right princess. Moan for me." And she did. When his fingers brushed across her pulsing slit she tried her hardest not to writhe in his arms.

"_Shit_. You're so sensitive." He growled it against her collarbone and Sakura was sure she'd faint.

The stinging feeling of teeth biting lightly into the curve of her neck was followed by the immense pleasure of Kakashi's finger sliding easily into her quivering core. She was practically dripping for him, and he could feel the walls of her pulsing with her arousal...with her need for him. Testing the waters a bit he retracted his finger before pressing it in again, curling it slightly. He felt himself moan as she ground her hips against his hand, whimpering prettily for him.

Never had a woman made him so hot and bothered with just a look and a smile. He had thought stupidly that if he was to touch her, feel her, maybe that burning need for her would die. But it didn't. It was just a spark he was feeling, an ember of something that was now flaming into a full on wildfire in his blood.

He continued his ministrations, before adding a second finger. That sent the small pink haired woman pressed against the tree into a frenzy, her climax slowly building in the pit of her stomach, heat pooling and her body humming in anticipation.

"That's right princess...that's right." Kakashi whispered against her neck moving up towards her ear.

"A-Ah…..Kakashi!" Sakura gasped out as her hips ground harder against his hand, her body moving on it's own.

"_Cum for me._" He literally commanded her, and her body listened. The whole world tipped on it's side for a moment, and Sakura was worried that her body would just float away. Her body tingled and pulsed, her orgasm coming in waves as she shuddered, soft moans falling from her lips.

She heard Kakashi curse softly, his forehead resting against her shoulder for a moment as they stood there. Her back against a tree and his hand still very much down her panties. She panted, attempting to regain her breath as she felt Kakashi finally pull free and look down at her. Opening her eyes finally, Sakura liked that she only found more heat in those mix-matched colored eyes. She buttoned her jeans as she watched him, her eyes never wavering from his.

"Next time I promise it wont be up against a tree," he commented, running his hand along his jeans before cupping her chin with his unused hand. She stared up at him, her eyes still glowing lightly with the after effects of her orgasm.

"Next time?" Sakura asked, blinking at him and tilting her head. Kakashi huffed and ran a thumb across her bottom lip pulling it down just a bit.

"Absolutely." She didn't know why but that one word seemed to ease the small nagging seed of doubt in her chest but it did, and she smiled brightly at him.

"We should get back to the bonfire." Kakashi muttered softly, looking down at her, a red hickey blooming where he'd bitten as he entered her. He liked the look of his mark on her, almost just as much as he liked the look of her in his leather jacket.

Sakura nodded and made to take his jacket off, but he shook his head, letting her keep it wrapped around her shoulders as they made their way back. There were a few whistles and claps, but for the most part, no one paid the two much mind. Sakura had headed back towards Itachi and the others, rejoining them as she pulled the jacket around her tightly. Kakashi watched for a moment before heading over, and easily lifting her from her spot, before depositing her on his lap.

Which is exactly where she stayed for the rest of the night. Much to Ino's joy. And her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Toxic by Brittany Spears nor do I own any of the characters from Naruto. That being said I hope you enjoy, not the most exciting chapter but I promise next chapter will be very exciting! **

**Happy Reading! xo **

**Chapter Four **

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Sakura asked Ino as she tugged on the, in her opinion, too small pair of shorts she'd been given for cheer tryouts. The awful things were a bright red with white edging, and didn't even made it to the middle of her thighs. Paired with a white long sleeved t-shirt that hugged her small breasts, Sakura was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Oh stop you like _bomb_ besides would you still be complaining if Kakashi saw you in that?" Ino asked slyly bumping shoulders with her. Sakura, against her will, flushed almost the same color as her blasted shorts.

Since that night Kakashi had been texting her back and forth and had even come to Mike's diner with her, Genma, Ino, Shisui, and Itachi. They'd agreed to not do anything fast, and to figure things out as they got to know each other but both Kakashi and Sakura has agreed there was something there.

It was almost like this pull, this constant tugging towards each other. And despite their early on session in the woods, nothing physical had happened again. And Sakura was definitely _not_ pouting about it.

She appreciated Kakashi giving her time to adjust and settle into Konoha and her school, it had been sweet and caring of him to do so. Plus it also showed that he viewed her as something more than the girls who hang around the MC all day just waiting for someone to claim them.

"Ok ladies let's get this show on the road. We only have one new applicant this year, and I'm not sorry to say I doubt she'll make the cut. Anyway, take it away Haruno." Karin tossed her choppy red hair as she made her way towards the track. Ino glared icily but moved as well, leaving Sakura to head towards the center of the football field. She'd practiced for hours with Ino on this routine so she knew it'd be alright.

Taking a deep breath Sakura turned her back towards the track and sidelines, smiling as Ino let out a loud whoop.

It was silent for a beat and then Sakura could hear the speakers crackle to life.

Within moments of Britney Spears' hit song Toxic starting Sakura was off and her body was moving to the beat. It was easy enough routine, and she smiled the entire time, her petal pink hair swaying with each movement. Ino cheered, and even Hinata was clapping for her. She tucked and rolled easily, landing in a splits just as the song changed.

Throughout the entire three minute routine, Sakura kept her gaze cooly on Karin. She smiled prettily, easily executing every jump, tuck, roll and move that Karin had thought to throw her way. As the last mashed up song blared through the speakers, Sakura took a chance.

She was towards the middle of the football field right over top the large K chalked into the grass, and instead of dropping into a split like she was supposed to, Sakura broke out into a full out run.

Launching herself forward, Sakura did a cartwheel that transitioned into two back handsprings and finally into a back tuck. The moment she landed, she dropped into a split and the song ended. Ino went crazy, as well as the rest of the team save for Karin. Sakura panted as she stared at the girl, tucking her legs under her and standing. Karin huffed and shook her hair, glaring at Sakura.

"Well you were deducted points for changing the routine," Ino scoffed at this and earned a glare, that she easily met with her own. "But I think we can make room for you on the squad. Welcome to the squad Haruno. Don't mess up." Sakura just nodded, watching as Karin turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Hinata and Ino to congratulate her.

"That was badass! Seriously why didn't you tell me you could move like that?" Ino asked as she picked up her backpack from off the track and headed towards the parking lot.

"R-Really Sakura that was great." The shy girl commented and Ino grinned at her, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Thanks Hina, I appreciate that a lot. Honestly, I wasn't gonna break out those moves but," Sakura drifted off as she finally felt her annoyance and anger surface. Lifting a clenched fist, she glared at it.

"Karin just stood there look all high and mighty and GOD I wanted to just knock her down a peg. I know that's bad but the look on her face was worth it." Sakura growled lowly, and stopped abruptly as a deep smooth chuckle hit her ears.

"That you you felt princess?" Kakashi was leaning against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest. Ino grinned at him, pulling Sakura into a sort of headlock.

"Our girl is a real pro here Pres. Oh! Hinata, this is Kakashi, Genma my boyfriend, and that's Temari," Ino introduced.

Sakura watched as Hinata waved to each man, before locking eyes with the woman straddling her motorcycle. She pulled off her helmet revealing her four blond spiked ponytails, and sent Hinata a smirk leaning over to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. You should come around with Sakura and Ino, I promise to take good care of you." Hinata's face turned the shade of a tomato but she nodded, and sent the woman a timid smile.

"I-I-I c-c-an t-try." Hinata stuttered out and Temari seemed pleased. Leaning back she pulled her helmet on again and winked at her.

"See that you do. I'll see you guys back at the clubhouse. 'Till next time Hinata." Temari revved her engine and took peeled out of the parking lot with a speed Sakura had yet to see from anyone else. Hinata looked as if she was about to faint, but the distant honking of a sleek black sports car jolted her from her thoughts.

"I-I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hinata waved at them before smiling at the two men shyly and taking off towards the car where her cousin waited impatiently. Ino watched her go with raised brows, and a wide smile.

"Well that's an interesting developement. Ready to go Gen?" She asked her boyfriend who was sharing a shocked look with Kakashi.

"Yeah babe….lets give the president some time alone with his girl." Kakashi with a practiced ease, lifted his middle finger to the brunette man and his blonde girlfriend who mounted his bike easily. They left quickly, leaving Sakura to stare at Kakashi with a pleased smile, opening her mouth to greet him.

"Great. Just what we need another Disciple _slut_." Sakura bristled, and whirled around, eyes flashing dangerously as she locked eyes with Karin.

"What did you just say?" Sakura hissed out taking a menacing step forward. Pleased that Sakura saw fear flash through Karin's eyes she bared her teeth.

"Ma. Ladies lets not fight." Kakashi's smooth voice cut through the tension. Karin and the two girls that flanked her immediately paled at the sight of him looming behind her, her head not even reaching to his shoulders. Draping an arm over Sakura's front he tilted his head looking at each girl evenly. Karin cleared her throat and shook her hair.

"Make sure you remember the no PDA rule Haruno. Especially in uniform." Karin stalked away and Sakura glared as she watched the red head retreat.

"Well that was interesting," Kakashi muttered turning Sakura around to face him. His gloved hand brushed some of her hair from her face as he brushed her nose with his bandanna covered one.

"Hi there princess." Sakura grinned despite herself and leaned back to level him with a withering look.

"Hi back. What brings you here?" Kakashi moved with her back to his bike, leaning against it and settling her between his long legs.

"You had tryouts today. I was coming to take you out to a celebratory shake." His eyes creased and she could tell he was smiling easily at her.

"Thank you, but how'd you know I'd make it?" Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder, reaching up to tug on a strand of silver hair. He chuckled deeply and Sakura shivered as his hands brushed against the back of her thighs.

"I may not have known you long, but I know once you set your mind to something you'll get it done." Sakura flushed with pride and smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his bandanna covered mouth, not even minding the fabric between them. Kakashi hummed and looked at her with heat in his dark eyes.

"Your first game is tomorrow night right?" Sakura nodded, before lighting up.

"Will you come?"

He hesitated and Sakura felt herself falling a bit, smiling softly at him. Right. She forgot who he was. People may not be too happy about seeing him there. Shaking her head easily she waved her hand.

"Never mind don't worry about it. I can just see you after," she amended easily, Kakashi looked at her sadly leanind forward and dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

"I'll pick you up after how's that? You can come to the clubhouse," he suggested. Sakura grinned at him and nodded. Hearing her phone buzz in her bag, Sakura pulled back to fish through her backpack and pull it out.

**Come home when you're done, I'm making dinner to celebrate. Love you kid. **

"It's my Aunt. I'll have to take a raincheck on that celebratory milkshake if that's ok." Kakashi nodded easily and stood running his fingers through her hair as he stood over her. Sakura realized that she loved being in this position with him, his fingers combing through her long pink strands of hair as he loomed over her. He was so _tall_. Resting his forehead against hers he sighed.

"See you tomorrow then Princess?" Sakura hummed in response, inhaling his scent and biting back a whimper as he stepped away and mounted his motorcycle easily. He pulled his helmet on and sent her a two finger salute before pushing off and heading out of the parking lot.

The next day came and went easily, and Sakura felt anticipation as she donned her new red and white cheer uniform. The skirt was too short for her tastes but at least she could wear comfortable spandex under it. Ino helped her pull her long pink locks into a tight pony tail and tie one of their sparkling white bows into it. She grinned at the blonde who pinned her own bangs out of her face, revealing just how stunning she was.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura made their way out of the locker room chatting excitedly, heading towards the field. After opening remarks and the coin toss, Sakura lined up with the other seniors in the front of their formation, and turned towards the crowd.

She smiled, and her eyes spotted Genma in his leather jacket, sitting beside an older man with long crazed white hair pulled back into a pony tail. What surprised her was Tsunade was talking animatedly with the man, who threw back his head and laughed, adjusting his own leather jacket. Her aunt was friends with a member of the disciples? Genma waved at them and Sakura grinned over at Ino who sent him a kiss and a wave as they turned back to watch the kick off.

Sakura cheered as Naruto ran the ball for twenty yards, shaking her red and white poms as she bounced on her toes. They all turned back towards the stands to do a sort of sidelines dance to the marching band who played loudly in the stands.

She smiled at Tsunade, eyes drifting over to the stairs and the familiar mop of silver hair. She watched it in almost slow motion as Kakashi made his way up the steps of the bleachers, his leather jacket proudly visible to any and all who stared at him in surprise. He settled in easily beside Genma, who pointed down to Ino and Sakura.

Their eyes met and Sakura felt her face break out into a wide grin. He raised his hand and gave her a small wave.

_He came for her. _

The rest of the game any time they turned towards the stands, Sakura only saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own the characters of Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, review and let me know what you think! Happy reading! xo**

**Chapter Five**

They'd won the first game of the season easily, and Sakura found herself eagerly searching for Kakashi's silver mop of hair. Fans were slowly making their way out of the bleachers, and parents and other students were eagerly making their way onto the field. Sakura and Ino stood off to the side talking with a few people, Genma making his way towards them.

"Baby!" Ino gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snugly against his chest. Sakura watched the two with a soft smile before turning to look for Kakashi or Tsunade.

"Tsunade left, there was an emergency at the hospital but she wanted us to let you know she was proud of you and you looked amazing." Genma grinned at her and watched the Pinkette search for Kakashi.

"Did he leave?" Ino whispered to him softly, watching Sakura as well.

Genma didn't get a chance to respond before Sakura caught sight of him.

People parted for him, stepped out of his way and watched as the tall man slowly made his way towards Sakura. He was the picture of intimidating, his leather jacket draped over his broad shoulders, the red and black flannel under it hung open to reveal a white T-shirt. Instead of his usual black jeans Kakashi had on dark washed jeans that hugged his thighs.

His bandanna was still pulled up over the lower half of his face, but Sakura could see him smiling his eyes crinkling. Without hesitation she broke out into a run towards him, squealing with delight as he crouched and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her off the ground easily. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled back to stare at him happily, emerald eyes sparkling brightly.

"You came!" He chuckled and nodded, staring up at her face warmly.

"Of course I did. Besides...I don't mind that people stare. Do you?" He asked softly, setting her down gently. For the first time Sakura took a look around them.

Curious faces were all turned to her, looking between her and Kakashi in shock. Some faces were even filled with disdain and Sakura felt herself bristling.

"No. I don't care at all," she said smoothly turning to look at him with a wide smile.

"Good." Using both hands to cup her face his thumb brush over her bottom lip, and Sakura shivered as his eyes filled with heat.

"Let's get out of here." His smooth deep voice always managed to send shivers down her spine. Sakura nodded and smiled widely up at him as he draped his arm over her shoulder easily. Tucking her closer in to his side he hummed in satisfaction as she snaked her arm around his waist, walking through the crowd of people who seemed to stare the entire time.

The president of a biker MC and a bright beautiful cheerleader, it seemed to be the most shocking thing in Konoha yet. Sakura and Ino parted from he and Genma to change and gather their belongings from the locker room, leaving the two bikers to lean against their bikes waiting and watching as the parking lot slowly emptied.

They received looks, and slow drive by's but neither paid it much mind. Kakashi glanced up as he heard the two feminine voices coming towards them, and felt a groan bubble past his lips.

_The little vixen._

Sakura walked with the grace and ease of a lioness. With her hair still pulled back in the tight high ponytail her sharp cheekbones stood out beautifully. She wore more makeup than normal, but the smoked grey around her eyes along with the darkness and thickness of her lashes made her eyes almost glow. She wore a black jean skirt that reached just to the middle of her thighs, a red silky blouse fell off of her shoulders and just barely skimmed the waist of her skirt. The sleeves of her blouse were lose against her arms and widened into bell sleeves, and she wore small white tennis shoes on her feet. Her duffel bag was slung over her shoulder and her face was turned to Ino talking animatedly about something.

"You got it bad," Genma muttered as he grinned at Ino, waving her over. Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi, and the look of knowing that flashed through those viridian eyes made him growl lowly in his chest. Oh she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Crooking a finger, he motioned for her to come towards him, and growled lowly again when the pink haired woman dropped her bag and obeyed him. But not without swaying her hips a bit more than normal.

"You know what you're doing, don't you?" His voice came out a low rumble, demanding and thick like pure honey. Sakura felt herself shiver, moving in between his outstretched legs as his large hands found her hips easily.

"Oh? I'd like to hear about it more when we get some privacy as long as that's alright with you Mr. President," Sakura wound her arms around his neck and smiled prettily up at him. Oh...yes.

"Let's get going then shall we? Are you driving your car there? It'll be safe I promise." She giggled lightly and nodded.

"I figured we'd follow you there. As much as Ino loves Genma I think that she'd appreciate an enclosed space when it comes to those shoes."

Ino, much more into showing skin than Sakura wore short black jean shorts and a purple crop top under her leather jacket. Instead of her normal boots or fashion sneakers though she'd donned platform wedges that made her already mile long legs look even longer. Kakashi hummed but Sakura was pleased to see his eyes never wandered, just surveyed her outfit with interest.

"A skirt?" he questioned, his voice taking on an obviously fake innocent tone. Sakura hummed with a small flutter of her dark lashes and a smile that was as easy as the night time summer breeze that tugged gently at her hair. Leaning forward, Sakura's rose colored lips brushed against the shell of his ear, eliciting a little shiver from the man caught beneath her burgundy colored nails.

"Easy access baby."

She whirled away from him, leaving him to choke out a breath as he watched her bend to pick up her duffel bag calling to Ino. Her skirt raised just the slightest bit as she bent revealing creamy muscled thighs that made Kakashi's mouth water. When Sakura stood she tossed a look over her shoulder at Kakashi, and he felt his heart stutter.

_Vixen__._

"Alright we'll see you guys there! If we lose you don't worry I can give Sakura the directions," Ino called as she appeared at the pinkette's side and tossed her arm over her shoulder.

"See you there," Sakura called over her shoulder before giggling at something Ino whispered in her ear.

"They're trouble."

Kakashi could only groan in response.

"Don't I know it. Let's roll."

As Sakura climbed into the jeep with Ino, they heard the engine's rumble to life and saw the tail lights flash on.

"So?" Ino asked as Sakura started her car and pulled from the parking lot, following the two men on motorcycles as they turned onto an unlit street flanked by woods on either side.

"Oh it's definitely a hit," Sakura tossed her hair over her shoulder as Ino let out a loud cheer.

"It's about time Kakashi got himself a girl." Sakura paused, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in thought.

"You think that's what he wants? I mean what if...what if he just wants sex and then dumps me?" Ino angled her body to look at Sakura and firmly shook her head.

"Look. Kakashi isn't the kind of guy to have sex with a girl and then dump her. He's not even the kind of guy to do one night stands if what Genma and the guys are correct. And they're never wrong. Kakashi has never had an Old Lady before, and I've never seen him take an interest in anything other than those little porn books he reads. Everyone thought that maybe he just didn't roll that way, and that's ok too. Until you came around." Ino trailed off, turning and sliding back fully into her seat as Sakura turned off on a smaller road but not as abandoned as the one they'd previously been on.

"I know its crazy...trust me. I met Genma one night after going to a bonfire over the summer with Shikamaru, the guy with the spiky ponytail. Looks like a pineapple. Anyway, I met him that night and two days later we were official. I was just a girlfriend but we both knew that sooner or later he'd start calling me his Old Lady. A week after we met I was officially his Old Lady. It happens fast Sakura cause like it or not these guys lead scary and dangerous lives. They do what they need to but sometimes that gets them hurt. It's better to just...take it all head on and roll with it. If you're feeling him and he's feeling you then go for it babe," she said with a wide grin and a shrug.

"You're young and hot and obviously smart enough to take care of yourself. So if you want him, then go get him," Ino suggested smoothly as she pointed to their turn.

"I think I just might," Sakura murmured, eyeing the large fence that opened as Kakashi and Genma rolled to a stop, two younger kids wearing their leather cuts pulling it open and waving them all through. As Sakura passed she noticed their cuts were void of the larger patches, leaving just a bottom rocker with the word 'Prospect' in white gothic letters.

"They wanna join, but they haven't proven themselves yet. So, they hang around, run menial errands, the usual." Ino explained with a smile. "Oh park over there, I always park there."

Sakura pulled into a spot at the end of a line of motorcycles, eyeing the large neon sign with a grin. Sakura followed Ino's lead and slid from her jeep, locking it behind her and tucking the keys into the pocket of her jean skirt.

In bright white neon letters the name of the bare shone like a beacon.

**_The Confessional_**

Sakura snorted and looked at Ino, who grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the front door. The bar was older, obviously well loved but worn. There were picnic tables spread out across the gravel lot, each table housing a few members of the MC either smoking or drinking. Mostly both. A few older men looked their way and Ino tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder. One whistled and Sakura glanced over, seeing a younger man just a few years older than Kakashi and Genma blow kisses at her.

"I'd lay off this one boys," Ino called turning to the cat callers who booed.

"Why's that Yamanaka?" One shouted and Sakura felt a snarl tug at her lips.

"Because this one-" Sakura felt an arm draped over her shoulder.

"_Is mine._"

Fire erupted under her skin, her very soul feeling as though it'd been fanned into a roaring wildfire. Kakashi's voice was low and deep, the tone sending a chill down her spine. It held power and a commanding tone she'd never heard from anyone before. It was like her body had no choice but to gravitate closer to him.

He tugged her closer causing her face to raise from his chest, to the dangerous look in his eyes. If there was one thing Sakura learned in that moment, it was that _no one_ disobeyed Kakashi.

Easily he turned her body and began walking with her up the creaky wooden steps to the sort of deck where multiple members stared at them. Sakura gave them a timid smile, to which they returned with raised drinks and grins of their own.

Kakashi kept his arm firmly around her shoulders as they descended into the Wolf's den. _Kakashi's _domain.

The wisps of smoke billowed in the dim red lights like ethereal waves just out of reach. The low base rumbled deep in Sakura's chest, her eyes scanning the bar in awe. The walls were covered in large art pieces depicting the prayer hands, prayer beads, and attached Kunai patch that all Disciples wore on their jackets and cuts.

Framed pictures covered other empty spaces, and a few different neon signs buzzed with life against the black painted walls. At one end of the bar a golden pole stood erect, a woman in clear ten inch heels undulating to the music as she twirled effortlessly around the pole in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

Kakashi ushered her past the two filled pool tables, and nodded to the men and women surrounding them. They all greeted him, and gave nods or smiles to Sakura, tucked nicely into his side.

"Do you want anything to drink Princess?" Kakashi asked her as he moved his arm from around her shoulders, his large hand pressing against the small of her back.

"A water would be great." He nodded to her, and signaled to Genma to follow. The moment Kakashi was gone Ino dragged her towards the wall, leaning against it as she grinned.

"Well that was interesting!" Sakura melted on the spot, letting out a small squeal as she bit her lower lip.

"I know! Oh my _God_ Ino I can't even begin to describe how that felt. And his voice-"

Sakura trailed off as Ino jolted and pushed off the wall, eyes wide.

"_Oh shit._" Sakura followed her line of sight to a rather flustered and annoyed looking Kakashi who was being used as a human stripper pole by the raven haired woman who'd attempted to vie for his affections not but a few nights before.

Except this time the woman was very nearly naked and touching Kakashi in a way that made Sakura's lips pull back in a snarl.

The entire clubhouse seemed to fall silent as they turned to look at the small pink haired woman waiting to see how it would play out. Sakura stalked towards her unsuspecting prey, teeth bared and emerald eyes flashing like the predator she was.

It was time she showed these girls who she was.

And just exactly who Kakashi _belonged to._


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter does contain a smut scene so if that's not your cup of tea please feel free to skip. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to review! Happy Reading! **

**Chapter Six**

"C'mon Kakashi I know you need some satisfaction in your life. Let me give it to you." Sakura could hear the sultry voice as she stalked closer, and Kakashi's dark eyes met hers.

"He's got his hands full already." She snapped eyes sharp and cold as she looked between the two. The raven haired woman turned, and scoffed, throwing back her thick mane over her shoulder. Sakura felt her insides boil as the woman gave her a once over and a pitying look. She draped herself over his arm, naked breasts pressed against his chest as she snaked her arms around him.

"Oh honey, why don't you run along and let a real woman take care of him." To punctuate her words, the woman slid her hand into Kakashi's jacket and smoothed it across his chest. Kakashi grabbed her wrist to stop the movement, looking back to Sakura as if wondering when to step in.

"Why don't you let him decide what he wants," Sakura took a step forward, and inwardly cheered as the girl took a step back, dark eyes widening slightly.

"I don't need this shit from a little girl playing dress up. Why don't you run home to mommy and daddy and let me get back to it hm?"

Sakura had never felt the level of fury before that she felt in that one moment. Ino cursed loudly, and Kakashi's head snapped to the side, looking down at the woman fury swirling in his own dark eyes.

But she…..she only saw red. Sakura felt the fury rear it's head inside her like a thick black demon that had been asleep in her stomach, sealed away until that very moment. Her teeth bared even more, and her nails bit painfully into her palms. She could feel the blood dripping from her palms, and wanted nothing more than to let her fist collide with this woman's obviously plastic altered face. Without thinking, she lunged.

Only to be caught around the waist by a solid arm.

"Come with me little hellcat. This _whore_ isn't worth getting your hands dirty over." Obito's voice was low in her ear but loud enough that those around could hear, and Kakashi seemed to sag with relief. Sakura jerked forward once more, but was firmly held in place much to her chagrin. With one swift movement Obito had lifted her and swung her around, placing himself in between Sakura and the woman.

"Let's go beautiful."

With a large hand on the small of her back, the fuming pink haired woman was guided towards the back part of the bar, more secluded and away from the object of her fury. She felt her anger slowly swirl and change inside her to dread. What if….what if Kakashi got mad about her reaction? What if he thought that wasn't her place? As if picking up on her change, Obito sat her down on a black leather couch and knelt in front of her.

"Let me see those hands darlin'." He gave her a sweet smile as he pulled her hands towards him gently turning them over and unfurling them. The dark haired man hissed out a breath as he surveyed the small crescent mark lining her palms. Reaching behind him he took a red bandanna pressing it into her hands before Obito stood and tucked his index finger under her chin. Lifting it, he smiled down at her softly.

"I'll tell Kakashi you're alright, and get you some bandages for those. You stay here and please try not to kill anyone else," he said with a soft chuckle as he let go of her chin.

"Then make sure no one mentions my late parents again." It came out so soft she wondered if Obito had even heard her. But when he let out a hiss and disappeared she knew he had. Ino made her way over, settling onto the couch beside the pinkette and shook her head.

"That…..that bitch had no right to speak to you that way. I'm so sorry Sak this was supposed to be a fun night." Ino brushed her black painted fingernails over Sakura's forearm gently, soothing her. She remained quiet, sighing as Obito reappeared with some cleaning swabs and bandages. He silently took her hands, shooting Ino a small grin in greeting before setting to work.

The alcohol pads were cold and stung but Sakura didn't even flinch. Instead she turned her face to the wall surveying pictures that hung, some old and some new. Blinking, she leaned towards the wall squinting as two familiar faces smiled out among a group of Disciples.

It must've been an older picture, with nine people lined up in front of a newer looking The Confessional their bikes beside them all neat and tidy. Sakura recognized them, almost all of them.

"Oh my god," she whispered, eyeing the picture as she felt Obito finish wrapping her palms. He followed her line of sight and smiled slightly, a goofy grin that spread across his face easily.

"That my beautiful friend is The Nine. The original founding members of the club. Here," he pushed himself up with a grunt and Sakura followed her mouth open in a small 'O'. Obito pointed to a man at the end, silvery hair disheveled in a familiar and heart tugging way.

Beneath the picture was a long thin shelf like piece of wood, small indentations in the top held small shot glasses in each member of the picture there was a glass. Only three were over turned, one missing, and the others were upright but one empty.

"Here we have the last President, Sakumo. Kakashi's old man. Then you've got Hiruzen Sarutobi, amazing guy who's not all that active anymore. He's taking care of his grandkid. Beside him is Jiraiya, old pervert but good heart. This is Hashirama and his brother Tobirama Senju. They both left to take over their families business but they still participate in runs every now and then. That creepy looking fucker is Orochimaru, he runs the rival MC now. He's one of the only people to be excommunicated from the club. This is Tsunade, the little sister of Hashirama and Tobirama there are more siblings but I don't really remember their names. She's a big shot surgeon over at County General," he said it with a grin before turning to look at Sakura.

"You know you're temper reminds me of her. Scary ass woman, you'd love her. Then next to her is the youngest Senju sibling Mebuki with her boyfriend and later husband, Kizashi Haruno. Kizashi and Mebuki left after he joined the military, to my knowledge they were still members before they passed away a couple months ago. That's why the shot glasses are overturned, to represent their loss...along with Kakashi's old man."

Sakura felt her throat tighten as she reached out and brushed her finger over the two smiling faces.

"They all look so happy." Obito nodded and sighed running his fingers through his hair as he moved away from the picture and sank onto the couch. Sakura felt something whirling in her, confusion and intrigue tugged at her along with a small kindling of the fury she sill felt. It was odd and her stomach flipped.

Without speaking she broke away from Ino and Obito and disappeared down the hall in search of a bathroom. She heard Ino call out for her but she ignored it in favor of slamming the door behind her to shut the world out behind her.

What in the world had she just seen? Her uncles and her aunt were original and founding members of the disciples? And...Sakura felt the tears well in her eyes, quickly blinking them away.

Apparently she'd been kept in the dark about a lot of her families pasts. Leaning over the sink Sakura turned on the faucet and let the chilling water run over her hands. The cool liquid sort of centered her as she lifted the small pool of water she cupped and splashed her face.

Taking a paper towel Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror as she dabbed at the water droplets rolling down her skin. Wiping a bit of smeared mascara from under her eyes she felt better, more relaxed.

Until the door opened.

She looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Kakashi standing there against the bathroom door, blocking her in.

"Are you alright?" Sakura felt anger swirl inside her chest again and she shook her head tossing the paper towel in the garbage.

"So...that's your type?" She turned away from him in favor of looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing a ear. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, taking a step forward and reaching out to her.

"No...no I'm sorry. There are some girls that hang around the club looking for easy targets," he explained running his gloveless fingers through his hair. Sakura turned to him, eyes narrowed as she stepped closer.

"Then what am I...what do you want me to be Kakashi? I...I can't let you fuck me and then turn around and dump me for some girl who twirls around a pole because she seems like she'd fit into this life better than I would."

"I would...No! God dammit Sakura do you know how badly I want you? I don't want to pressure you and scare you off but you're the first woman that I've ever wanted to share my time with, to trust with issues going on here at the club. You..." he was obviously flustered and he turned away, running his fingers through his hair, disheveling it even more than it already was.

Sakura felt the small piece of control she had over her life tighten like a rubber band being stretched over and over and over again. Until she snapped. Surging forward the small pink haired woman had Kakashi up against the wall, her small fists tugging on his leather jacket firmly.

"Then take me."

She could hear Kakashi's breath catch, and watched with a sort of morbid fascination as his eyes darkened with a deep hunger that seemed to reflect his want to consume her. His hands gripped her shoulders firmly before he pushed her back just a bit.

"Sakura...what happened to waiting, you know I don't mind I-" Sakura yanked on his jacket, crashing into him again. One hand slid around the back of his neck and pulled his head down as she stood on the tips of her toes. Her lips molded to his despite the bandanna in her way, and her eyes bore into his.

For some reason Sakura felt as though closing her eyes in that moment would be to submit to him, to lose any power she had. So she watched him intently realizing that she was drowning in the darkness she saw there. Her fists tightened into the leather, a satisfying creak coming from the worn material as she pulled back.

"_Now_."

Kakashi moved so fast Sakura had trouble processing what had happened. In one swift motion he lifted her, large hands cradling her backside as he took two swift steps forward and pinned her against the wall. Her scalp tingled with a little pain as it connected with the hard cold surface but all it did was add to the crisp shock of arousal that shot through her body. Goosebumps spread across her skin as his hands moved to her thighs, rough callouses scraping against her skin deliciously.

His mouth, hot and wanting claimed the taut skin of her neck with opened mouth kisses that made her moan softly against his ear. Sakura could feel her arousal wash over her fully, her body flushing. Kakashi's hands skimmed up her outer thighs, pushing the black denim skirt she wore up and around her waist.

"Are you sure?" he rasped it against her exposed collar bone. The rough pads of his fingers brushed over the string sides of the thong perched on her hipbones, tugging at it in anticipation.

"_Yes._"

As soon as the words tumbled past her lips she felt Kakashi's hands guide her legs from around his waist. Sakura stared up at him in confusion, opening her mouth to ask why he was stopping. The cold feeling of the wall against he backside had her shivering and her brows furrowing. Before she was able to mutter a word she watched as if in slow motion as his hand tugged down his bandanna.

_God is real all right._

She took him in, eyes drinking in ever contour and slope of his high cheek bones and strong chiseled jaw. Of all the ways she'd imagined him under that bandanna, never once did she think he'd be this good looking. He was normal for all intents and purposes but to Sakura he was like Adonis, from the was his lips curved into a completely sinful smirk all the way down to the small mole just beneath the corner of his mouth. Her hands fisted into his jacket again tightly, pulling him as close as possible.

Her mouth watered, eyeing the way his smirk widened. She studied it and committed it to her memory happily. Kakashi's hands slowly ambled up her body, brushing over the swell of her pert breasts before cupping her face. With one hand on her jaw he let the other wander up, tugging at the rubber band securing her hair. He watched it with an almost childlike fascination as the silky pink locks flowed down around her face and shoulders. In the dim light of the bathroom, she looked like an angel, hair tumbling around her like a halo, her cheeks flushed almost the same color as her blouse.

Kakashi's hand slid up her jaw before his long nimble fingers tangled in her hair gripping it tightly. He leaned down, eyes practically glowing with lust as his breath fanned across her face. She could smell whiskey on his breath, mixed with his own unique scent that scrambled her thoughts. Sakura whimpered as his face hovered mere inches from hers, he inhaled deeply as if he was breathing her in completely.

And then he closed the distance between them, his lips full and warm sent her body into overdrive. Her mind went blank as she let her eyes slide shut and her hands release his jacket only to find their way up and into his hair. It wasn't a slow kiss, it was deep and rough. His mouth devoured hers, teeth sinking into her bottom lip in a way that made Sakura moan. Her hand gripped his hair tighter in response, pulling him back and away from her lips.

Smoothly the pinkette transitioned from his mouth to his neck finding where his pulse beat beneath his skin rapidly. Sakura sank her teeth into him, closing her mouth around the spot and letting her tongue flicker out to taste him. He tasted like smoke, and sweat, and _man. _

She moaned against Kakashi, the sound reverberating in a way that made him shiver and grind his hips into her. Sakura gasped at the feeling of his hardened length bound in his jeans, full and erect for her. She wanted him, needed him.

Releasing his hair Sakura skimmed her nails down his chest and hooked them in his belt, tugging hurriedly. His buckle jingled loudly in her ears, the only other sound in the bathroom besides their heavy breathing and the muffled bumping sound of the music just past the door. He moaned as she swiftly tugged down his jeans and boxers palming his thick _impressive_ length. She tested the waters with a slow pump of her hand, her fingers wrapping firmly around his shaft with a moan.

His free hand moved to her little black thong, and Sakura felt it rip off her her in one fluid motion. Instead of tossing the now ruined panties, she felt him stuff them into the pocket of his leather jacket. She grinned against his neck, taking in his scent with a deep inhale before pulling back and claiming his mouth in a firm kiss. Kakashi released her hair and she whimpered at the loss of contact...until he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her once more. Sakura let out a small squeal against his mouth as she was pressed against the wall again and he settled her around his waist, her ankles hooking together behind him.

Using her hand she pressed the tip of his pulsing cock to her entrance, slick and dripping for him. Sakura gasped at the feeling of him. even just barely pressing against her Sakura's body called out for him her arms looping around his neck once more, fingers tangling into his hair.

And in one fluid motion Kakashi sank inside of her.

Sakura gasped, her eyes sliding shut in bliss as Kakashi's forehead dropped to her shoulder with a hiss. He didn't move at first, just adjusted to the tightness of her quivering walls letting her get used to the feeling of him. For a moment her mind switched back on, and doubt tugged at her stomach. But then he spoke.

"_Sakura._" He rasped her name like a whispered prayer, gasping for breath like a drowning man cresting the surface and filling his lungs. The doubt washed away only to be replaced by pleasure that engulfed her entire being. His fingers dug into her hips as he began to move inside her, slow at first until she tugged his head up and claimed his mouth. Tongues swirling together Kakashi snapped his hips up to meet hers, every thrust he buried himself in her all the way to the hilt. Sakura moaned into his mouth again before Kakashi pulled away. One of his hands found its way into her hair tangling in the thick pink locks.

Heat pooled in her abdomen her body flush with heat and pleasure as Kakashi's mouth found her neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh with canines that were slightly sharper than average.

Shock filled her system as the door to the bathroom opened quickly. Sakura's lips twitched into a slow and dangerous smile. The woman who'd previously been hanging on Kakashi stood in the doorway, staring wide eyed as he thrust into her. Where Sakura was normally a modest woman, quick to look away this time…... was different.

Viridian eyes flashed dangerously as she held the woman's gaze, her body pressed tightly against the wall. One hand pulled Kakashi's head up to her neck, his mouth latching on immediately as her other hand reached down and brushed across the patch on his back. Pleasure and power rippled through her as the woman's eyes drifted down to the patch and then back up to her. Sakura tilted her chin up, staring the woman down as she bared her teeth, Kakashi's movements never wavering.

"_Out._" She commanded, her voice a low warning growl that had Kakashi's teeth sinking into the curve of her neck shoulder and sent the raven haired woman running with her tail between her legs.

"Fuck that was hot," Kakashi growled against her skin causing the heat pooling in her stomach to spill over.

Sakura's world tilted on it's axis before shattering completely. Electricity surged through her as her walls tightened and pulsed, her orgasm rolling through her in waves of tingling bliss. She moaned out, fingers tightening in Kakashi's hair and clawing at his back causing the man to speed up his movements to find his own release.

She felt him twitch inside her, his hips stuttering as he pulsed deep in her, his release coming not long after her own. They stood there for a few moments, her legs still wrapped around him tightly and his mouth against her neck pressing lazy kisses to her sweat damp skin. His fingers released her hips, sliding from her completely and letting her finally touch her toes to the ground.

Kakashi tipped her chin up, and pressed a sweet slow kiss to her mouth before moving away, swiping at the paper towel dispenser. They were quiet as they cleaned themselves up and Sakura readjusted her skirt, pulling it down and smoothing it over her still quivering legs. Kakashi made quick work of adjusting himself and fastening his belt once more, tugging his shirt back into place.

Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror, Sakura let out a low laugh swiping at the mascara that had smudged under her eyes and comb through her disheveled hair. Kakashi watched from behind her pressing himself to her back. His hands rested against the counter top on either side of her, caging her in as he peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses.

"You know this isn't just...a one and done thing for me right?" Sakura queried as she combed her fingers through the end of her hair eyeing his smirking face in the mirror.

"I do, and I'm so thankful for it. That was amazing Sakura...thank you," he murmured against her skin, causing her still red cheeks to flush even more.

The music outside was abruptly cut off, and the pair both froze, frowning at each other. Kakashi moved away from her, opening the door to the bathroom and stepping out with Sakura hot on his heels.

No one seemed to pay them any mind as they pushed through the crowd that had gathered Sakura's hand gripping Kakashi's.

"What's going on," he asked, stopping abruptly. Sakura peered around him and jolted.

Standing there surrounded by members of the MC with awe struck faces was Tsunade. She had on her jeans and a normal green blouse beneath a worn leather jacket, her signature blond pigtails covering the patches on the front. Sakura stepped around Kakashi, letting go of his hand and met her Aunt's amber gaze evenly. Tsunade shifted on her feet uncrossing her arms from over her ample bosom and took a step forward. The entire bar was silent, and Sakura could feel the confusion thicken the air.

"Tsunade."

"Sakura."

"I thought there was an emergency at the hospital?" Sakura asked with a small grin. Tsunade returned it and shook her head.

"There was but I wasn't needed, besides I gotta keep tabs on you kid. If you're anything like Mebuki and me, and I know you are...you'll get yourself into trouble." Murmurs erupted around them and Kakashi took a step forward.

"Tsunade you know Sakura?" His voice was filled with confusion and the pinkette turned to look at him, the buxom blond throwing an arm around her shoulders with a wide smile.

"Of course I do brat. This is my niece."

"_What?_"


End file.
